


No...You Don't....

by impalasexgod



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Blowjobs, Fucking, M/M, Underage Sex, Weecest, implied wincest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-03
Updated: 2013-04-07
Packaged: 2017-12-07 08:29:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/746443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/impalasexgod/pseuds/impalasexgod
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam is tired of the endless Dean Winchester conquests.....he wants Dean exclusively.....so he tries something different...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

"Where are you going, Sam?"

 

"Out" he said, buttoning up his shirt

"I can see that. Where, with who?" Dean was sitting on the motel couch, remote forgotten in his hand when he saw Sammy getting ready.

Sam finished dressing, he had on his nicest jeans and a semi decent shirt. Dad was gone, so he could get away with going out on a school night. He turned to look at Dean.

" You are on a need to know basis and you don't need to know" Sam said curtly.

"Sam, you're only 15. I am responsible for you. C'mon don't be a bitch"

"Still none of your business' Sam moved to grab a jacket and went for the door " And don't worry about me. I can take care of myself, have for a long time now. Don't wait up"

Dean threw the remote down and got up and went to Sam " Hey " he grabbed Sam's arm " I thought we could hang tonight, watch some bad movies, or something"

Sam shrugged off his hand "No thanks " and before he could stop himself, he added " what's wrong no pussy lined up for tonight?"

Dean took a step back " What the fuck do you mean by that Sam"

"Forget it, Dean, I'm...."

"No...you don't get to say shit like that to me and just leave. You tell me where the fuck your are going and with whom or your not leaving this room"

"FIrst, I will talk to you anyway I fucking please, you don't own me. Second it's none of your god damn business where I am going" 

Their voices got louder. Dean stepped in front the door to block Sam.

"Move Dean or I will move you....."

"You are not leaving this room,,do you hear....no fucking way......"

"Last time I'll say this, Dean....and listen carefully......move or be moved"

Dean grabbed Sam's shirt, Sam grabbed Dean's back

" I will go where I please, Dean, you do it all the time and leave me sit here by myself while you go out and then come home and regale me tales of who you fucked...I'm so over that...You don't want me...fine I will deal. I have feelings Dean.....you seem to not care about that at all.....do you think I like hearing about those girls, it hurts Dean, it fucking hurts so bad, you just don't know. I want you. I love you, I want to be with you. I was just another fuck to you. But you have made it clear you don't feel the same, and you go out of your way to prove your point with you banging anything with a pulse. I' m not gonna sit around here anymore pining over what I can't have.......now get the fuck out of my way. I have a date. I don't want to keep HIM waiting" Sam shoved Dean out of the way.

" Don't wait up, I'll be late" he slammed the door in Dean's face.

Dean stood there stunned. Sam had a date with another man. What?

 

Sam came back around 3 am.


	2. Yes.....I Do.....

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam comes back......Dean is furious and has lost control over the situation...

Sam opened the door, all the lights were still on.....

Dean was standing there waiting for him.arms folded....all green-eyed fury, jealousy.....hurt

Sam threw his jacket on a chair, cocked an eyebrow at Dean and made for the bathroom...Dean stepped in front of him

Face to face.....Dean looked him over...Sam smelled different....Dean recognized that smell....he smelled like that when he came home from a a night out, and then he saw it, the mark on Sam's neck..

Sam smirked at him....."what?" he said

"who is he..Sam?'

"I think I've covered this before I left...none of your business"

Sam made a move to step around Dean....Dean moved with him and blocked him again....

"You let someone else mark you up...touch you like that?" 

Sam backed Dean up against the wall next to the bathroom..

"Ya I did.....do you wanna hear all about it......how I let him touch me...all over....kiss me...how he fucked my mouth with his tongue.....how I let him......"

"Stop it, Sam...you didn't...."

"Yes....I did" he grabbed Dean's cock through his jeans he still had on " I let him suck my cock....he's got a real nice mouth too, I moaned real pretty for him too.....mmm...it was so good too, his mouth,all wrapped around my dick....god Dean....it's been so long......and then...oh you'll like this Dean " he felt Dean's cock twitch in his pants " this turn you on baby....cause I'm getting hard just talking about it......I let him fuck me.....he fucked me real hard, just like you used to....he screamed my name as he came inside my ass....Dean....jeezus it felt so good " Sam squeezed Dean's cock and let go

"Sam.......why...how could you....."

"You know why....and I don't need to explain myself to you. I need to shower...I have school in the morning....."

Sam left him there breathless against the wall....


	3. Are You Gonna Ever.......?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They really haven't spoken to each other in two days......Dad's due back soon....they'll be moving on.....Dean thinks he's got a shot at getting his Sammy back.......

Two fucking days.....two endless fucked up days......Dean can't think anymore...he's barely been sleeping. His saving grace is that Dad called, he's coming home soon and they can leave and maybe, just maybe, Dean can make this right. He' s not sure if he can though....Sam seems rather unforgiving right now....fuck....

All he's been able to think about is that someone else has put their hands on his Sammy, his Baby Boy.......touched him, fucked him, it's not right......then again him wanting his brother isn't exactly sane either

Sam hasn't gone back out since that night.....but he gets phone calls all the time...and now it's the weekend and he's afraid of what Sam has planned....he knows he's got something going on....

"Any plans for the weekend, Sam? Maybe we could catch a movie or sumthin......"

" I have plans.......they don't include you....." Sam glared at him from across the room.

"Ok, Sam..if dad comes back while your gone, can I tell him where you'll be?"

'If he comes back, I'll deal with him myself......I don't need you to speak for me "

Sam is over by his bed, packing a small bag.....Dean's starting to have a major anxiety attack, it's Friday night, Sam's packing....all the air has left Dean's lungs..he can't breathe right....panic has set in....Dean Winchester never panics...he's always level headed in a crisis, a clear thinker, can handle any situation, except for when it comes to his brother.......there, he completely loses his shit.....can't think at all....he's gotta try though......

Dean comes up behind Sam, lightly touches his shirt, just the shirt, doesn't put pressure on the touch, Sam doesn't know, or maybe he does, Dean has taken one of his shirts and held it at night , just so he can get something of Sam close to him, it's pathetic Dean knows but he fails to care, he touches Sam's shirt.

"Sam, please, where are you going? Don't go....."

Sam's whole body goes rigid as he feels the heat that is Dean behind him, he stands up straight and clenches his fists

" I have no reason to stay here....."

Dean touches his back now..tentatively, feels the hardness of Sam's body, wants to sink himself into it, instead he wraps an arm around Sam's waist and presses his fore head into Sam's back.

"Please, Sammy, are you gonna tell me what I can do to make this right. Whatever it is, I'll do it, I promise.....please..." Dean's absolutely not above begging at this point.

Sam's eyes swell with tears....he chokes them back, can't let Dean see this....he'll spot the weakness and he'll never get away from Dean, and he wants to make Dean really think about this....and yes he's enjoying torturing Dean to a certain extent, but there is no going back, if Sam is ever gonna get what he wants, he can't cave now. So he takes a deep breath and turns to face Dean (be strong Sam, he thinks, don't let those green eyes get you) He pushes Dean back.

"Pretty words, Dean, really. I seem to recall the same speech when I was thirteen. Let me see, yup, we had spent that weekend together alone.....it was our first time fucking.....you were so sweet and good to me the whole time.....I loved you before then, but once you had me I knew right then i would always love you and that you were all I wanted or needed. And then two weeks later you came home late one night after screwing some chick you met at the bar, what was her name, oh ya Sheila....oh I remember that night even more, I cried for days after that, cause you made sure when you came home that night to tell me all about that. Who fucking does that his thirteen year old brother........oh yea...you that's who"

"Sammy....I ....am sorry...really....."

"That's just it Dean you're always sorry, and I cave and then you walk all over me again. Not this time. " 

I can change......" Sam held up his hand and silenced him 

"Ya, heard that one too, Dean, broken record you are......." Sam grabbed his bag off the bed....Dean was starting to cry.... and Sam couldn't take that....he's only seen Dean do that one other time.....his legs felt like jello....he had to leave......leave Dean....instead of doing what he wanted....taking Dean in his arms...holding him close, like that shirt Dean took from him...ya he knew about that....  
He pushes past Dean and reaches the door, his hand is on the door knob, he doesn't look back, he hesitates for a moment....if Dean says it....his resolve will break...... he opens the door....gives Dean one more chance to say it.......nothing....he walks out.....

"Sammy....I love you " Dean cries to an empty room.

Sam comes back Sunday afternoon.


	4. What I Really Mean is......

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Saturday afternoon.......Dean is numb.....Sam is gone......tried calling...tried texting..... he got a simple I'm fine......Dad called again.....not leaving for at least another week.......

Dean sits alone at the motel table......it's Saturday night, Sam hasn't come back....a quick text saying he was fine was all he got.

Dad called..not coming back as soon as he thought.......

Dean scrounged up some paper and a pen.....he has somethings he needs to tell Sam.....maybe he'll listen if he writes it down.....

 

Sam,

You know I'm not much for writing things down. I was gonna put this on the computer so when you opened up you'd find it. But that seems rather impersonal.

So, here it goes.....let me say this straight away...Sammy, I love you. I do. I wish I could express to you just how much, but it's hard to explain and even harder for me to say.  
You know me better than any other person, you know everything about me and I ..you. You also know just how truly our lives are fucked up, including this codependent relationship we have.  
But, Sam I mean this, I wouldn't have us any other way. I can't ever picture my life, a minute of my life without you in it, with me, always with me.  
You are the first thing I think of in the morning and the last when I go to bed. I am incomplete without you, right now sitting here I have a big hole in me, and it hurts so bad Sammy, I wish with everything  
that you were here. You are the only one who laughs at my stupid jokes and who gets me, and it's true I think you and I have our own language that only we understand.

I know that I've hurt you......I get that...trust me...it was never my intention to do so. I know that doesn't mean shit, but I do alot of things with out thinking and I've always had to pay the price for it afterward. Well I am not willing to pay the price for this again.  
When we first made love, Sam, it was love, it still is, not just fucking, that meant so much to me...it still does. Our two year Anniversary for that date is coming up soon. if you give me another chance, I wanna do something special together, just the two of us.....remember last year for our First Anniversary we camped out by that lake. We watched the stars and talked.....

Sam, please try and reconcile this, I am not perfect, I will let you down, I am human. I know you have this hero worship thing going on sometimes. But baby, it's not me, I can't be perfect, and you aren't either, no one is. I take that back to me you are perfect, your smart, funny, hot as hell and a really good kisser, kind sweet, I could go on. So please, ya I will keep saying please, cause Sweetheart, I will beg on my hands and knees in front of you, if that's what it takes, for you to forgive me and give me another shot at this.

Sam, let's start over....I mean it, forget everyone else that's come between us. It's you and me. I cannot promise I will never stray, Sam...... and you cannot promise the same thing either, you know you can't. But we can work at it and keep each other honest about our relationship and keep each other sane as well. I wish you were here right now so I could read this to you.

I hope you come back soon, I miss you so much. Sam, please. a fresh start, ok?

Dean

 

He folded and sealed it in the envelope. Put Sam's name on it. Took it with him to the bed, set it on the nightstand. He crawled up on the bed, exhausted, with Sam's shirt in his hands, he wrapped himself around the shirt, and few tears fell, he thought he was cried out. He left the light on. 

When Sam finally came home,,,,he looked at Dean on the bed, his shirt still clutched tightly in his hands, he saw the letter on the nightstand and sat down to read it......


	5. For the Good Times

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's time to reconcile things ......maybe start over.....

Sam read the letter, once, twice, three times. He never meant to let things go this far. Ok, well maybe he did, but, he thinks to himself, I'm only 15, this thing with Dean is sometimes so difficult and he doesn't know how to handle it. Granted, he's more mature for his age given the way he's been raised, but still, Dean is his first love, and Sam knows in his heart and soul that Dean is the only one for him, ever, period, end of story.

While he's internalizing, he realizes, that yes, they probably won't always be exclusive, which really is upsetting him just thinking about it, but if Dean comes back to him, and he's sure he will, then he will just have to deal.

He looks at Dean, he still kinda curled up around Sam's shirt he has clutched in his hands. Sam takes off his shoes and climbs on the bed, spoons right up against Dean,,,he can be the big spoon now, cause that colossal growth spurt made him not that chubby pre teen anymore...throws his arm around Dean's waist and inserts his leg between Dean's, pulls him closer....he looks down at Dean, he looks so tired, even though he's sleeping, and Sam imagines that him not being here has kept Dean awake, he stirs slightly as Sam settles in next to him......he whispers...."Sammy..."

"sshhh....Dean....sleep, we'll talk later, I'm here, not going anywhere....I promise..."

"Baby boy" he murmurs, Dean turns his head and semi looks at Sam "you're really here?"

"Yes, now sleep, Dean, it's ok, everything will be ok" he leans over and kisses Dean softly, sweetly on his lips, which gets a little moan from Dean. Sam breaks from him, and Dean turns back,lets Sammy finish spooning him " I love you Sam, I do" as he slips back into sleep

" I know, Dean, and I love you too" 

As Sam relaxes into Dean, he thinks to himself, I would do this again, just to get Dean to prove to him that he loves him. He doesn't like to be dramatic, but that is the only things that really gets Dean's attention, and Sam is all about having Dean's attention focused on him, good or bad.... Sam smiles as he starts to drift off....yep, this time it worked. And he wonders how long it will last before he has to do this again.


End file.
